I Love My Ikuto: The Mary Sue Chronicles
by MelonHam
Summary: A parody on Mary Sues. Lulubelle, a new student, has just found out that she's the best dang thing in the world. She has to save the world, which won't be hard fo her, since she's so amazing. Oh yeah, every guy falls for her aswell.
1. Chapter 1

**I Love my Ikuto**

Hi Guys ^_____________________________^~ this is my first fic so plz review and stuff. I have another account called LemonHam but thatz for HA! fics only (check out my HA! fic its so good i won the best HA! fic EVEEEEEER award omg i tried so hard) ok well this is about my OC lulubelle and her secret life and charas.

also theres gunna be alot of Ikuto x Lulubelle yiff ^_____^

Lulubelle: OMG that's SO embrassing o/////////o

Ikuto: ... ./////////.;;;; *puts arm around lulubelle*

I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA. IKR!?!?! HARD TO BELIEVEEEE.

********************************************************************************************

a girl with long blonde hair and sparkly blu eyes walks down the hall way, everyone's staring at her.

"NONIIII 3!!!!!!!!!!! Y is everyone staring?"

all the boys luk at her, whisperin is heard "hey that girls real kawaii who is she?" "I dunt kno i think shes new"

Lulubelles face was red its always like this at her skool. all the boys stare at her and shes always getting constant requests for dates. but shes not interested theres never been a guy shes interested in.

the teachr stands up infront of the class "HEY STUDENTS THERES A NEW STUDENT HERE AND SHES HERE AT THE DOOR."

she walked in silence entered and all the boys drewled they have never seen such a beautiful girl. all the girls faces are gleaming with admiretion "SHES SO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL" they all say out loud.

she sits next to amu and amu looks at her with dark eyes lulubelle looks at her and says "Hi im lulubelle great to meet you" amu snarls "yeah hi" she says rolling her eyes.

class is over and all the students leave and as Lulubelle leaves amu trips her on purpose. "Oops sorry" says amu "its ok" says lulubelle and thinks "JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ WHATS WITH TIHS GIRL D8888"

at home lulubelle is crying so hard because of how mean amu was and wishes she could stand up to her. when she says that 6 eggs appear infront of her and they hatch cept 1.

egg 1 talks: lulubelle we are your wold beselfs. my name is jesus. you are the reincarnation of god

lulubelle stares and then screams "NONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ;______________________________________;"

suddenly a blue haired cat eyed boy appeared at her windowcill and he says "im heere for the eggs to see if there embryos" and then he sees lulubelle and blushes "wow who r u"

"WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECK GET OUT OF MY HOUSE I'M NAKED"

"yeah and your well cute."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PERVEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"im ikuto but nevermind ill leave you be. LOL imm so incharacter" he says and then hugs lulubelle tight

"GET OFF ME PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERV"

"ill be back" he says and leaves

"What was that?" she asks herself

"i dont kno but heres all the other charas" jesus says "this is gabrielle and this is the holy spirit and this is mary and ths is joseph and ths is the bad egg which is unhatched."

she wonders whats in but leaves it. shes now the reincarnation of god

"IM THIRSTY" she says and suddenly water appears "NOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIII"

"yeh your god so you can do anything. you are the cohsen one, you are great and amazing"

"OH WELL I NEEDA DO MY HOMEWORK"

Lulubelle is the best student ever even got a chance to go to college and get a degree in every subject but she wanted a normal life.

"I think i need a new bra ive grown from a size 55 EEEE to 55 FFFFF" she seys

*********************************************************************************************

OKAY GUYS THIS IS MY FIC I'VE TRIED SO HARD ON IT

NEXT WEEK: LULUBELLE SEES IKUTO AGAIN AND HE SAVES HER FROM GETTING KILLED AND THEY EVEN KISS *GASPPPPP*

LULUBELLE: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII O________________O

*******************************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Tadase got on his knee with a rose in his mouth

"LULUBELLE.. I LOVE YOU... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.. NO GIRL HAS TOUCHED MY LIFE APART FROM YOU."

Lulubelle stared and said "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIII ;^^^^;!"

"Do you ALWAYS have to say that? I mean, I just confessed my never dying love for you, and you scream a japanese phrase that's not even SPELT RIGHT." he frownd nd tears were in his eyes!111

Lulubelle was silent then screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? O_____________________________________________________o"

"i wont give vup u will be my girl" he said and left

Lulubelle walked to her classroom and amu stopped her

"What. Was. That." she said and her eyes were on FUCKING FIRE

Lulubelle said "OH HEY AMU I GOT YOU THESE CHOCOLATES AND FLOWERS AND THIS HUGE TEDDY BEAR AND A SOLID GOLD STATUE OF YOU BECAUSE I THINK YOU'RE GREAT LET'S BE FRIEND."

Amu laughed and punched her "As if i'll be friends with you"

SUDDENLY IKUTO CAME IN AND SCREAMED "LUUUUUUUUUUULUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AMMMMU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HEEEEEEEEEEEEER?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNIIIIIIII ;____;;;"

"OMG MI LUV IKUTO I LUV YOU SO MUCH" amu said running towards him

ikuto holds Lulubelle and runs to the door "You will NOT get away with this amu I HATE YOU"

Amu does such ahuge tantrum the school falls down and many people died she gets thrown into jail 5 years sentance

"This isn't the ENDDDDD I WILL LOVE YOU IKUTOOOO" shouts Amu

"LULUBEEELLLLEEEE PLZ WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!! ;]" ikuto cried with tears in his eyes

"PLEAAASE"

She wasn't waking up so he got closer to her face and kissed her HARRDD!!

Lulubelle opened her eyes

"AHHHHHHHHH GET OFFFF MEEEEEEEE ;_______;!!1" she yelled in fear

"NONONONO I-I-I-I-I WAS JUST GIVING U THE KISS O LYF!!!"

Lulubelle's faced changed from O___________O to o/////////////o

"U saved my lyf for ME!?"

"Yeah cuz i lyk u"

"....... well i....i lu.."

Ikuto was red in the face waiting for lulubelle to respond

"i .. luv... BIBIGOOF!!!!"

Ikuto gasped hard.

"BIBIGOOOOF!?!?!?! D8;!"

**************************************************************************************

THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER AND YOUR REVIEWS R SO AWESOME I LOVE YOU GUYS ^_____________________________^~

BUT SOME PPL THINK I HATE AMU

I WANT 2 MAKE IT CLEAR THAT I DON'T HATE AMU, SURE I THINK SHE'S AN ANNOYING BITCH THAT ALL THE GUYS SO DROOL OVER AND A FUCKING MARY SUE, AND SURE I WANT HER TO DIE AND GET PUSHED OFF A CLIFF BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I HATE HER I LUV HER ACTUALLY.

AND LULUBELLE ISN'T A MARY SUE, SHE'S A REINCARNATION OF GOD

DUH PEOPLE DONT U EVEN READ!!?!?

NEXT CHAPTER: FIND OUT WHO BIBIGOOF IS.

Ikuto: ILL PUNCH DAT BACKSTRUD SO HRD ILL KEEL HIM.

******************************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

Ikuto was like SUPER PISSED OFF!!! "WHO IS BIBIGOOF?!!?!?!?!/!"

Lulubelles face went as red as a tomato "HEZ MAH BEST FRIEND THATS A GUY AND WEVE BEEN FRIENDS SINCE I WAS A FETUS. I JUST DISCOVERED NOW THAT I LOVE HIM."

Ikuto couldn't stand hearing such disgusting words coming from Lulubelle, the object of his affectionzzz "Well I WONT LUS 2 HIM!!1"

Gabrielle giggled "Im an angle!1"

Ikuto started at her charas (NU NOT THOSE CHARAS HER SHUGO CHARAS U SIK PERVS OMG ;_;) "u have alot of charas"

JESUS SED "Yeah. She's the reincarnition of god"

Ikuto was TOTALLY AMAZED "WOOOOOOOW! I'm a CHRISTIAN! SEE" and he shows lulubelle his cross things.

Yoru blushed at Mary.

";DDDDD"

"IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

came a LOUD noise from somewhere (i dont know where they are yet prolly lulubelles room SRRY)

Utau appeared out of nowhere and glomped Ikuto.

"UTAU YOU BITCH GET OFF ME I HATE YOU"

Utau gave the DEATH stare at Lulubelle.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIII?!?!?! ;___;;"

"Who. Are. You. :|"

"IM LULUBELLE NICE 2 MEET U ^_^" Said lulubelle with her face and red and stuff.

"Oh okay. I would normally hate you, for getting in the way of me and Ikuto but you're just so fucking amazing that I can't hate you. LETS BE BFFS AND GO TO THE MALL!!!"

"OKAY! I need a new bra anyway I've just gone from 55 FFFF to over 9000 HHHH"

"I need a nyu bra 2 im nao a 44 DD i weesh i wus biggar tho ;_;"

Ikuto couldn't pay attention to Lulubelle and Utaus talk about tits. He was too busy GAZIN LULUBELLZ BYUTI.

Jesus said "UM LULUBELLE YOURE THE REINCARNATION OF GOD. Ya kinda need to do God stuff and all. Cuzz, ya kno, theres like sum big battle and shit that we need to prepare for."

"SHUT UP FAG!!" Yelled Ikuto. "THEY'RE BUYING BRAS."

Jesus sighed "ur su incharacter i cant take it.

"I KNOW RIGHT!?!?!?!?! ^_________^!!!!" Ikuto calmly replied. (hez su sexi)

***************************************************************************************************

THERe GUYS ^_______________________^

Luk guize just because I_Am_LULUBELLE911 is my username. DUSNT MEEN IM LULUBELLE. Lulubelle is my OC MY BROTHER HACKED INTO MY ACCOUNT AND CHANGED MY USERNAME TO LULUBELLE BECAUSE HE THOUGHT ITLL BE FUNNY ;_;

MY BORTHER IS SO MEEN.

ANYWAY SRRY IF THIS WAS A FILLAH CHAPTER NEXT CHAPTER WERE GUNNA HEER FRUM AMU. SHEZ SU EVIL (BUT I DON'T HATE AMU STFU ;_____;)


	4. Chapter 4

Here's a new chaptah guize. It's longer now because i feel u guize have suffered enuff (becuzz mi stori iz awesum) ^____________^

DEEZ CHAPTAH HAZ SUM CHARACTR DEVEOPMENT!11 (c I DU kno hao 2 make gud fix)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we go HOME now?" jeebus askd shakin hiz hed.

"WULD U STFU" sed Tadase clenchin hiz fistz Jesus

"stawp eeet tadase hez mi chara nd I luv him ;; 33333333" lulubelle sed cryan

"OMG IM SRRY IM SRRY IM SRRY LULUBEELELEEELELELE Ho." Tadase wept and held Lulubelle CLOASE

Ikuto was peesd (DUURR!!!) nd pushd tadase away "fkoff man D;"

"NU U FUKOFF"

"NOOOONIIII GUIIISE ;___;"

it wuz NINE IN DA AFTAHMUUN (there eyz were da size of the MOOOOON) nd ikuto, tadase, utau and lulubelle were in dar mawll.

"checkett deez!1" Tadase sed, nd put sum badass sunglasses on

"duz deez make me luk badass 4 u lulubell?2/"

"omg it remendz me of bibigoof ^o^"

Ikuto got teerz in hiz eyez "I cant stand hao in charactr i am ;_; .. oh and BIBIGOOF WILL DY D!!!!"

Utau wuz starin lulubell (nu shez nut a lez DW guize) "im su jeeluz of ur lukz ;_;"

"NOOOONNNIII??? o.o"

"God will you SHUT UP already." yelled jeesus

"HAY" Utau yelled jeezuz "Watz dat egg dar" nd she pointed at da BAD EGG!!!!1

"O that? That's the BAD EGG which is to NEVER hatch."

"OMGGGG!!!!" they all yelled and lukd at the BAD EGG which was bad lukin

"I WANNA KNO WUTZ INSIIIDE ;__;" lulubelle cried

"lulubelle u need 2 stop being a cheeld guz ur gunna be god soon ^_^" the holy spirit sed in a ghostly voice (omg scari)

"im srry guise"

"ur su machuuure" dey all sed drooling (cept utau cuzz shes a chik nd gay is BAAAAD) nd chara jesus cuzz hes an ass

"Don't you guys get it?" Jesus sed "We don't have time for malling around! Lulubelle needs to train, because our planet is in danger!"

"O I KNO DAT SILLI ^____^" Lulubelle went, geevin jesus a playful heet "Itz just i need 2 mall shop cuzz i need 2 luk gd..... 4 bibigoof."

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" went ikuto nd tadase "Ho BD"

"NOOOOOOOOONIIIII? ^_^.. i meen ;_;"

su our heroz were doin pretty gud!!1 but not EVERY1 wuz gud

IT WAS DARK (totally dramaeeeteeec) nd we see JAIL!11

AMU WAS GROWLING IN JAIL LYK A BEAAAR!!! "i will kill lulubelle she SUUUXXX" she sed in her cell (cuzz shes in jail remember? ^0^)

"deed ju say LULUBELLE!?!?1/" came a deep voice frum ..sumwhere

"WAH?" sed amu all shokd

BENEATH DAR SHADOZ came a sexy DUD with purple hair and sunglassz

on his forehead der wuz

BB.

"whu r u sexi? ;DDD" askd amu angrily

"mi name iz

...

......

............

...

..............

..............

.................

...............

BIBIGOOF!!!1"

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!11!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DATZ AWLL FOLKZ

k luk im sik of dah flamin. I hate how you people are sayin I made Amu the bad guy cause I want ikuto all to myself. ;~;

So I'm going to deal with this in the mature way. By telling u UR ALL FUKIN WRONG!!1!! D:!!!

AY HAFF SUM NEWZ 4 U I MADE AMU DAH BAD GUY BECUZZ IT WUZ ORIJINAWL ND A NYCE TWWEST.

ND I DUN WANT IKUTO IKUTO IS 4 LULUBELLE NAO GET OVAR IT MAN. IKUTO IS NU LNGAR A PEDO NAO (LULUBELLZ 16.. EVEN THOUGH SHE'S IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL BUT THATS BESIDES DAH POYNT!!)

also wat maekz u guize theenk lulubelle weel chooz ikuto. JUST BECUZZ THE NAME OF THIS FIC IS "I love my Ikuto" DOESN'T MEEN SHES GUNNA END UP WITH HIM. lately shez gettin seek of his JELUZZNEZZ nd shit.

ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER WE SEE MORE OF BIBIGOOF. ISNT THA NAME BIBIGOOF AMZEN? ILL TOTALLY MARRY A GUY CALLD DAT (next to ikuto i meen O/////////////O)


	5. Chapter 5

K HEREZ MOAR DEEZ CHAPTAH IS ONE OF MY FAVS (NEXT TO DAH ENDIN WHICH IS AMAZEN)

^________________^~

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BIBIGOOF EH?" amu sed EVILLY

"o YAH well u ced lulubelle. wat abut mah woman?"

"ur woman?" amu sed CUNNINGLY!!!

"lulubell is mah luv nd i luv her since i was a fetus."

"WELL UR LUV IS GETTIN SWEEPD BI ANOTHAH MAN!"

"WAAAAAAAT? O_________O"

"yeh nd dah bad thing is dat itz mai man!"

"OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT ;^;" sed bibigooffypoofy

"YEH!!1 nd itz makin me sad ;___; im evil though so dont feel ANY PITY FOR ME."

they sat in the cell. the cell was damp. the cell was yucky. amu was SAD. amu is a bitch btw.

"HAY!" sed amu

"Wuuut? O3o"

"LETZ TEEM UP!"

"nu ur 2 ugly."

"BUT BUT BUT BUT IF WE TEEM UP WE CAN KIL.. I MEAN SAVE LULUBELLE FROM THEEZ HORRIBLE RELACHIONSHEEP ND SEPERATE HUR FRUM BOTH IKUTO ND TADASE."

"HMMMM" thort bibigoof

"thenk abut it. U get sum lulubitc.. i meen lulubelle. And I get some sexy kitty chow ;DDD in bed." She sed PURRING.

"LETZ DU IT MAN! LETZ TEEM UP! LETZ STAWP DEEZ LUV DITASTER O" sed bibiguuf

SO NOW AMU AND BIBIGOOF ARE A VILLIAN TEEM. THEIR VILLIANTASTIC. LOL. THATZ CLEVURE.

"AHHHHHH!" screemed jesus

"WUTZ WRUNG JEESUSBUUBLY ;__;?" lulubell askd

"I sence a presence of evil! Can we practice now, I'm scared!" Jezuz sed all cryiy

"UR DREEMIN AGEN JEZUZ. NAO GO 2 SLEEP"

"..-.-; am I the only normal character in this shit?" (im self basheen mi story. im kuwl)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DEEZ 1 WUZ SHORT BUT IT WUZ GUD WASNT IT??///

NEXT CHAPTER WE SEE BIBIGOOF AND AMU ATTACK! ITZ GUNNA BE EPIC GUIZE.

btw bibigoof isnt a lame name. itz tha name of mi EX BOYFRIEND so shaddAAAP (but that dsnt meen im lulubelle)


	6. Chapter 6

HI ^_____________________________________^

BYE *__________________________________*

*******************************************************************************************************************

lulubelle was in the cafeteria with a tray in her hand.

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" she thort

"WHERE ShALL ah aeet?" she sed to herself really loudly.

EVERYONE PAUSED.

THEN WAVED THEIR ARMS LIKE JUST DEEDNT CARE

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO SEET NEXT 2 ME"

"NUUUUuUUuUuU MEEEeeEEEE"

she decided to sit next to Tadase, Rima, Kukai and Nadeshiko.

"HAY TADASE ^___^" went lulubellerina

"HOOOOOO! Yo decided to seet next 2 me!!/11?" he sed in DISLBELIEF (im smrt)

"YAR ^o^" she sed all super kawaii cuzz shez su pretti

"HI IM RIMA ^___________________^!!!!1!!!!" sed rima all happiiiiii

"Yo imma YarYar 8" said yaya

"...im nadeshiko" sed nadashiko BLUSHAN (WTF?!?!!?!? CONFUSING)

"..hi." sed kukai

"Hi?" said Mary all confuzzed "just hi?"

"yeh..."

Kukai didnt really seem to say much to lulubelle, or look at her much.

...

........

...............

....................

THAT WAS CUZ SHE WUZ 2 BYOOTIFUL 4 HIS EYES 2 TAKE. AND HE WAS LOST ON WORDS BECUZZ HE ALREDII SU MADLY IN LUV WF HER =OOOOOOOO!!!!!11

"Yo Luluho" sed tadase all SMUUUUTHH11!1 "I've beenah thankan dat me and yu shuld totally rule dar skool BD!!!"

"NONI?"

"lyk, yu can b dah queen chair"

"O______O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNIIIIII?????????????"

"yur okay wid dat rite nadeshiho BO?"

"OH COURSE. LULUBELLE WEEL B MUCH BETTAR DAN ME"

"WELCUM2DAGUARDIANZ LULUBELLO YOYO" he sed flashin hiz amazingly white teeth.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M IN THIS STORY. ^____^" sed rima WITH NU EMOTION WATSUEVAR (c in charackr???)

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOONIIII IM SUUU EMRASSEDDDD O//////////////O" sed lulubelle EMBRASSED

"Wow are you guys idiots." Said Jezuz (wat a MEENIFAEC ;_;)

BUT SUDDENLY

SOMEFIN HAPPEND!!11

THE RUUM WENT BLACK. MEENING ALL THE LIGHTSZ WENT OUT.

"NOOOOOOOONIIII I'MM SCAAARREEEDDD" went lulubelle

"ITZ OKI RURUBELLE I WEELLL PROTECT YUUUUU ..ho" WENT TADASE ALL DEFENSIVE ND STUFF

"WHOZ DAAAR!?!?!!?!?" went sum teechr or somefin idk

"...HEHEHE" went two myisteriouz voices

"SHOW YURSELFZ!!!!11" went kukaiii

"PREPARE 4 TRUBBLE!!11"

"ND MAEK IT DUBBLE!!1"

"OMG WTF!?!?!?!?! ;____;" went lulubelle

THE LITZ TURNED ON

2

REEVEEEELLL

AMU AND BIBIGOOF BACK TO BACK. GRINNING LIKE EVIL PPL DOOO!!

"to protect da wurld from lulubitches."

"2 unite sum titz to my love lyf"

"TO KEEL THAT BITCH TILL I GET MAH LUV"

"2 destroy catz cuzz der.. yucky" (srry guize i cant do rhymin ;__;;)

"NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIII???" yelled lulubelle!!1

"AY RECQONIZE DAT FRUM ANYWHERE. LULUBELLEE1!!" went bibigoof"

"...Bibigoof? IS DAT REELLI UU?" she sed EMOTIONALLY.

THE WHOLE CLASS STARED IN SILENCE AND SOME SHITTY DRAMATIC MUSEEK PLAYED...

........

...............

.............................

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!**

***********************************************************************************************************************

im srry I kno dat was reel meen of me nd all but i wantd 2 keep mi audence on dar edge of der seetz

ALSO Y R U PPL SAYIN MI SPEELLIN GOT WORSE.

DEEZ IS MY STYLE OF WRITIN. I MADE IT MYSELF. IT MAEKZ ME ORIGINAL SO STFUU1U11

k bi ^o^


	7. Chapter 7

UR WAITIN IS OVER GUIZE! Chapter seven is FINALLY here!

Now im SEEK and TEIRED of PPL sayin im not includin dah charaz.

LUK DIZ ISNT ABUT CHARAZ ITZ ABOUT LULUBELLE!!11 ;lkjhgfd im cryin so hard ;_________; STOPPIT!!!

*******************************************************************************************************************

Bibigoof stared lulubelle "Yah bby. Itz meh, behbehgewf."

lulubelle CULDNT BELIEVE IT "I DONT BELIEVE IT!!1"

Bibigewf got all cunfuzed "wat do u meen sexy? ='O?"

"WAT R U DOIN WURKIN WID AMUUUUUUUU!?!?!?!?!!??!!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!??!!?" She Yelled.

BEBEHGUUF GOT ON HIS KNEEZ "I DEED IT OWTTA LUV LULUBALLA! OUT OF LUUURV."

"HAO DAER U HURT HURRR!!!1 Ho." WET TADASE!111

"I LURV U LULUBELLE!1 8OOOOOOOO!!!!1!11!!!!1" he went reachan out 4 her lyk sum dramatic guy wuld. "LULUBEEEEEEEEEEELLLEEE!!1!!!!! ;DDD!!1"

"UUUUMMMMM..;__;" went lulubelle. she was thinking "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIII!?!?!?!?!? i luv bibigoof.. but somethin inside of me is stawpin me frum tellin him!!"

"HALT!!11" went a SEXY voice.

"WAH!?" went Abu.. i meen amu.

DER WUZ IKUTO FLYAN FRUM DAH AIR!! "WATZ GOIN ON MAN!?!/11/ WHO R U ND Y DID U MAEK LULUBELLE CRI?/"

"Lulubelle ALWAYS crys! D;!" went the holi spirit all spooki.

"NOOOOONIII? ;_;"

"YORU11!" went Ikuto

"who the fuck is yoru? O_o" went lulubelle.

"...his. CHARA." Went Amu. "WTF YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT!?"

"U GUIZE HAFF CHARAZ!1!?!?!?!1//1?!!?" she went.

"DUUUUUUUH!"

Jesus was all O_O; "Dude, didn't you notice the little chibis flying next to them?"

"nu... ;^; GOMEN GUIZE"

"S'ok" (THERE PROBLEM SOLVED REEDAHS!!1)

"ANYWAY! AS I WAS SAYING. YORU?"

"YAH NYAAA x333!!!"

every1 stared.

"omg cute chara!11" went lulubelle all *O*

"MI OWN HEART UNLOKKU!!1" HE WENT/

AS THIS WAS HAPPENING ALL THE STUDENTS WITHOUT CHARAZ SUDDENLY TURNED BLIND JUST 4 THIS MOMENT BTW SO YEAH INCASE U WERE CONFUSED.

CHARA NARI BLACK LYNX. yah. Ikuto transfurmed.

"NOOOONIII? Wth is that?"

"Oh, ho we deednt even explain. itz uh.. chara nari. wen u can transform wid ur charaz."

"OMG COOL COULD I DO IT??/"

"shur u haff 6 charaz su.."

"YES!11"

"Oh. So NOW you're going to try?" went jesus

"YAH *o*!!"

"Well TOO LATE! Because you didn't practice, you don't have the ability to chara nari yet."

"WAT?"

"What, you can't just transform like that. You may be the reincarnation of god, but you still need to pract-"

"MARY! MY OWN HEART UNLOCK!11"

lulubelle transformed. she wuz wearing a BYOOTIFUL blu dress that sed "virgin" on it. CLEVERAGE WAS SHOWIN BECAUSE IT WAS TOO SMALL (coincidence!1) nd the skirt was rather short. she wuz wearing fishnet titz nd pretty shoez. HUR HAIR WAS IN PIGTAILZ WITH REEEEEEL GOLD RIBBONZ OMFG ORIGINAL CHARA NARI ANYONE!?!?!?!?!//1

CHARA NARI VIRGIN MARY. yah. Lulubelle transformed.

"...Of fucking course ¬_¬;" went jezuz

"Wow, and I thought MY chara nari was revealing O.o;;" went Ran

"IKUTO LETZ TEEM UP BD!!" went lulubelle

"OMFG YES O////O!!!" went ikuto

"GRRR WTF" went tadase

Amu was all "LMAO NO WAY I WON'T ACTUALLY LET YOU HURT ME. THE AMUTO FANGIRLS WOULD /HATE/ THAT !"

"RAN?//?" she went

"RAN!?!?!?!?" went lulubelle

"yah I have charaz to. FOUR ACTUALLY ;DD!!1"

"NOONI WAAAT? ;__;"

"K AMUCHAN ^_^" went ran

yaddahyaddahyaddah transforming.

CHARA NARI. AMULET HEART.

"Oh look. Amulet Heart. For the 304th time ¬¬;" went yaya.

"SHUTTUP YAYA UR JUZ JELUS!11" went amu.

"ANYWAY I WILL KEEL YUUUUU!!!1"

"NU I WUNT LET YU!" went ikuto protectan lulubelle

"omg;_;!!" she lukd at ikutoz sexi faec.

ikuto bend down nd whisprd in lulubellz ear

"....im rlly in charactr rnt i?"

she nodded with teerz in hur eyes.

"HAO DAAAER U WHISPAH HUR!11 MUST DESTROY HER!11"

suddenly chara nari wid ran broke off

"WAT?!?!?!" went amu

RAN MIKI SU AND DIA RETURNED TO THEIR EGGS

"brb :-)"

"WHAT!?!?!?" she sed

THEN THEY TURNED INTO X EGGZ!!1

"FUCK YEAH!" went amu.

BUTBUTBUT WAIT out of lulubellz amazin back, the BAD EGG flew out.

"..mi own heasrt unlockku?" went amu

TO BE CONTINUED!11

*******************************************************************************************************************

THIS IS ORIGINAL OKI I KNO ITZ LYK WEN UTAU TRANSFORMED WITH X DIA BUT U SEE ITZ DIFFERENT CUZZ ITZ ABOUT CHRISTIANITY ND STUFF SO ITZ ORIGIAN ALRITE?

THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTAH I HOPE U LYK IT

BUT IM GUNNA CONSIDER 2 STOP WRITING IT BECUZZ THE FLAMERZ R UPSETTIN ME ;____;

ILL C HAO IT GOEZ. bi ^O^


End file.
